End
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: When one of the Get Backers die, his death and it's aftermath are portrayed into this oneshot...Shounen ai, GinjixBan


Alright, so this really came outta nowwhere in particualr, just the top of my head. See, one night I had this dream in which Akabane came and said: 'Naiomi-san,I would like you to write this fic for all of your friends on fanfiction, including myself,' so he "persuaded" me to write this...sad thing to dedicate, I know, but hey, Akabane's Akabane

**Akabane: Disclaimer: **Naiomi-san does not own Get Backers, it is owned by it's proper owners, she doesn't even own this whole fic, since half of it is mine as I thought of the idea

**xNaiomix: **What? Who asked you to do the disclaimer anyways?

**Akabane: takes out scalpéls for a minute **Does someone need to ask?

**xNaiomix: **Errrr...**looks at scalpels and shudders **no, Akabane-san, it's alright...

**Note:  
_These are lyrics  
_**_These are thoughts  
_This is just normal writing

**Dedications: **To **CaliCallMePrincess, M**y faithfull reviewer, **Thread Sage, **My good friend and...to **Kurodo Akabane, Dr. Jackal**

**xNaiomix: Disclaimer 2: **The song 'Untitled (How could this happen to me?)' is owned by Simple Plan, thank you...  
**

* * *

**

**End**

_Where am I? _Ginji's mind asked, as he stirred. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. The, he tried to open his eyes, when he did though, he was only able to see a bright white light.

_**I open my eyes,  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light,**_

_Why am I here? What's happened? _He didn't, he couldn't remember what had happened. How come he felt so…tired? He had been retrieving an object with Ban-chan, then why was he here?

**_I can't remember how,  
I can't remember why,  
I'm lying here tonight,_**

His body was aching. His lungs were having trouble receiving air, his brain seemed to be darkening. His blood felt as if it was having trouble going through, his bones were probably crushed since he couldn't move. His heart was giving him sudden pains.

**_And I can't stand the pain,  
And I can't make it go away,  
No I can't stand the pain,_**

Why did he hurt all over? Had he made some mistake? Why had it happened to him? How had it happened in the first place?

**_How could this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,_**

Time seemed never ending, and everything seemed dimmer. It was as if he was leaving, or going to sleep, once from which he wouldn't wake. He couldn't stand it, he didn't want this, why?

**_The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me,_**

He suddenly heard shouts. Was that Kazu crying? Or Himiko? Maybe Natsumi? God, there were so many screams. He tried to tell them to stop screaming and shouting, but they didn't seem to be able to hear him.

**_Everybody's screaming,  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me,_**

He couldn't hang on. Things and figures were getting dimmer and fading away by the second. The pain kept on increasing.

**_I'm slipping off the edge,  
I'm hanging by a thread,_**

Couldn't he just start again? He desperately tried to hold onto the little life still in him, to the happy memories he had.

**_I wanna start this over again,  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered,_**

Suddenly, without any explanation that he could give, the images of the VOLTS time and what he had done in Mogenjou began appearing in his mind. Like a movie. He was then seeing how he made everyone suffer when he left, MakubeX's anger…

**_And I can't explain what happened,  
And I can't erase the things that I've done,  
No I can't,_**

What had he done to deserve this? What had happened?

**_How could this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,  
The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me,_**

It was the same question, repeating over and over again in his mind. Why him? What had he done? Then, he felt a bit of life, and held onto it.

**_I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,  
The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me_**

"B-Ban-chan…" he managed to mutter.

"Ginji! Tell me your still alive! Don't you give up on me you idiot!" the voice was Ban-chan's, then Ginji felt drops fall on his face.

"B-Ban-chan…you-you're cry-ying?" he asked wondrously.

"Of course I am! I'm worried about you goddamn it!" came the reply, with no lie in it.

"B-Ban-chan…I-I…love you," and then, Ginji kissed him, strong and sure, square in the lips. He kissed his Ban-chan for the first and last time.

"B-Ban-chan…tha-ank yo-ou," the voice then died out of the blond lips, as he closed his eyes and had his last breath.

"Ginji! Ginji don't you die on me! No…Ginji…don't…" Midou Ban wept for the following three days after the death of his most dearest friend, then disappeared from everyone's life. The rest of Ginji's friends moved on, like Ginji wanted them to.

* * *

20 years later---

An old, poor man was standing in front of one of the tombstones. His once brown hair had turned gray, providing a good cover. He was wearing a old, tattered brown coat as well as a long green scarf.

"Well Ginji, here I am," he told the tombstone.

"Ban-chan…"

"Ginji?"

"Ban-chan you…you came back to look for me, after all these years,"

"Ginji? Where the hell are you?"

Then, that afternoon, a new tombstone was added next to Amano, Ginji's. This one read: Midou, Ban.

-owari

* * *

**xNaiomix:** So? Whatcha think?  
**Akabane: **Interesting, though I'd rather I would have killed Ginji-kun  
**xNaiomix: **We don't know how he died anyways!  
**Akabane: **It is pretty interesting, when I possesed your dream I didn't believe this would come out of it...  
**xNaiomix: **Posses? As in demon?...AAAAAAHHHHH! EXORCIST!AAAAAHHHHH! Oh and, please review! By the way, the ending is left for you to imagine and this isn't exactly yaoi...alright it is! I don't have anything against it, butI don't think I write it very well, so this is my first 'attempt' at yaoi, and probably my last, since I prefer writing boyxgirl...so, uh, REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
